megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ItchyNutz
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the File:MMBN3SChip045.png page. Remember to sign Operation Overhaul if you plan to edit a lot more to the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Udana (Talk) 04:25, December 8, 2011 Warning Please don't leave such messages like that, especially on wiki articles. Kaihedgie 20:51, December 21, 2011 (UTC) The tone seemed rather offensive, not to mention there was no real discussion to be had. Discussion sections for wiki articles are just for discussion/asking questions/debate only. Kaihedgie 07:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much If you want to voice/discuss your opinions about aspects of the franchise, check the Forum on the Navigation menu, but if you wanna talk about anything, you can create a blog, which you can find the link to in Special Pages. Kaihedgie 07:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) SF3 Battle Cards I'd most certainly appreciate the help with the cards. My version of SF3 is Japanese, so if you can find the english card descriptions, do help with them. --Gadjiltron 09:17, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Say, do you have enlarged versions of the Mega Cards? You know, the size they appear when you draw them in the Custom Screen. The current images look oddly compressed. --Gadjiltron 06:07, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Virus Pages You may have already noticed this, but in case you haven't yet, I've been working on creating/cleaning up virus pages. Just...FYI. --Doicm 06:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) As far as the order of the virus pages is concerned, I'm following the List of Mega Man Network Transmission Viruses order for now until I'm completed with that. I'm doing that one first because I'm most familiar with that game over the other ones. If you want to start on the List of MegaMan Battle Network viruses that do not exist in Mega Man Network Transmission, that would be a great help. Thanks for all that you do as well. --Doicm 06:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I finished the List of Mega Man Network Transmission Viruses. It looks like you've done some work and are continuing to do work on the List of MegaMan Battle Network viruses. I'm going to create the Battle Network 2 viruses pages (doesn't yet exist) and start there. Just FYI. --Doicm 03:54, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I finished all the virus list pages for MMBN 1-6 and NT. The only page that I was a little iffy/short of information on was the BN5 page, but other than that, the information is pretty much filled out. I was going to work again on individual virus pages, but since then it looks like you've cleaned up and found a good template for all of them. Before I start again, is there a virus page that you've edited that has an ideal format I can use for reference? Thanks for all your help --Doicm 04:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Battle Chip pages Thank you for all your work on the virus pages. I don't own the actual games, so I have been relying on available online videos and gamefaqs for all that information. As far as the Battle Chip pages are concerned, it may be a good idea to create pages for each. However, some of the families can be so broad that I'm not sure where to categorize. For example, the Bomb (Battle Chip) page originally existed in a virus article. After I moved it to its own article, I made it into a stub due to insufficient/unorganized information. There are already many types of bombs on there, but there are other battle chips with the name "bomb" in them. For example, there are MagBombs, TimeBoms, FreezBom, BlkBombs, BugBomb....etc. I don't know if all of them are included under this, if we should make the categories first and then put them in appropriately...or what. For now, I'm going to continue the MMBN2 virus pages. After that, I'm going to create the overall virus pages for MMBN 3-6 before doing any more individual work on the virus pages themselves. --Doicm 06:48, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Help With a Page Hi, I'm guessing that when you attempted to rename the page you didn't remove the "REDIRECT" wikitext from the page first, causing a double redirect. The wiki won't accept changes or allow content on a page with a "REDIRECT" on it. All you have to do is go into edit, change to source mode, and delete that little line of text, and the page will behave as normal. But, really no harm done. You've probably already noticed, but I've moved the virus text, made a redirect for the Mega Man Zero 4 character, and created the disambiguous page. -- Udana 22:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC) So where should the MANGA-only chips go? And are there even enough manga-only chips to warrant a new page? So far I only know of one. Mattwo 19:14, January 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Category Question I don't pay much attention to the images in the fan images category. (Personally, I would not mind if it was removed as there is a Mega Man Fanon Wiki and remove exaggerated usage of unrelated and fan images like this.) In the moment it is used for any kind of fan image, including edited images like the screenshots with text in the category, and other user images like the Akamaru from Naruto. There isn't a strict protocol, but if you find an official image that isn't used, add it to a related page, but if it is fanart or a duplicated image, mark it for deletion. --''Quick'' (u•t) 16:59, February 10, 2012 (UTC)